Functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) provides exquisitely detailed anatomic, physiological and functional images of the brain at high spatial and temporal resolution in co-registration, without ionizing radiation and at relatively low cost. The cohesive theme for this proposal is the comprehensive interdisciplinary approach to the development and application of fMRI at high spatial and temporal resolution to understanding higher cognitive function of the normal human brain. The technological infrastructure is in place, with the first human MR scanner custom-designed for fMRI at 3.0 Tesla with a control system for temporal integration of cognitive paradigms, behavioral responses, physiological changes and image acquisition. This interdisciplinary team of investigators combines expertise in imaging, engineering, psychology, cognitive science, neuroscience, statistics, computing and medicine to allow a cohesive approach to the application and development of fMRI to human cognitive function.